1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital image processing, and more particularly to a method and system for video conference that utilizes a particular compression scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
Video conference systems operating on the Internet are being used in many areas. It is a conference solution based on the Internet Protocol (IP) network and utilizes video and audio compression technologies as well as point-to-point communication topology. Such a video conference system is not relying on fixed lines, fixed conference locations, or fixed equipments. The participants in a video conference may sit anywhere, such as in classroom, office, home, or any other remotely located places, and be connected with a virtual conference center (e.g., a conference organization server) located on the IP network via a notebook, a PC or other especial devices. Then, one participant in one location can exchange his/her audio, video or other data information with other participants in other locations.
A video compression method used in a video conference system is typically related to H.263 series, Motion Picture Expert Group 4 (MPEG-4) and Motion Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), etc. The compression is provided to compress video streams according to the requirements of image quality and transmitting bandwidth. Although the conventional video compression methods have a relative higher compression ratio, the compressed video stream still requires an abundant bandwidth to have acceptable qualities. In many cases, the Internet access is through dial-up or wireless mobile phones, where the transmitting bandwidth is fairly limited. Hence, the conventional video compression method may not satisfy requirements in these applications.
Thus there is a need for techniques for compressing video streams that may be advantageously used in a video conference.